Foolish Love
by aBc1218
Summary: a girl with epilepsy and her miserable life...
1. Default Chapter

Hi.. I just wanted to share this.. its not mine. I just wanted to post it.. =) (I can't find the sub-category for this. So I just put it anywhere. =D)  
  
Prologue Define "perfect"-having all qualities; complete; someone everyone loves. That was what I was. Beautiful. Nice. Smart. Sweet. I was all that. Everyone said so. Everyone looked up to me. But that was all before it happened. That was before my nightmare began. The pale 12-year old girl sitting all alone at her desk, staring into space as if waiting for luck to come is me now. The girl who looked sick and always fainted. How can someone change so much in just a year? Even I wonder. What could possibly caused perfection to become the opposite? Everyone wondered. Well, that's what epilepsy could do. I don't know how I got it. I just did one day. And everything was never the same again. Everyone stayed away from me. "Don't come near us, sickling! We might catch your disease!", they would say when I approach them. It was so hard. When the bell rings, everyone would be out the doors, leaving me alone. I wanted to cry. I wondered if I really belonged here. I tried suicide. Twice even. None went right. I guess it was not my time. My parents? Well, they're barely home. They just hired a nurse to help me. Like she could. That's when I had enough. I realized that crying won't do any good. No it won't. So I've decided to keep myself from the world. What I thought, what I felt, I locked inside me. Coldness filled my heart. And guess how people reacted. They called me "weird". Right, like they themselves aren't. but who cares? I live on my own. Who cares about others? They never cared anyway. I believe in the saying "Do to others what you want others to do to you". It's my principle in life. I leave them alone so they'll leave me alone....  
  
Chapter 1 "Those eyes are so cold. They're so sharp like daggers", the girl behind the door  
  
said. I heard as I passed by. Must be someone new for not knowing why. Another  
  
2 years had passed and my reputation here in school is the "weird girl". Pretty  
  
cool, huh? You should see what happens when I walk down the hallway. I just  
  
have to smile. I mean, everytime I do, everyone would shut their mouth as if I  
  
still didn't know they've been talking about me. I guess I'm more popular than I  
  
thought. No one ever dared to come up to me. Wait a minute. Who's this guy  
  
coming up to me? How brave. He's not afraid of me? "Hey! I'm a transfer student.  
  
Could you tell me where the science lab is?", he asked. Everyone turned to watch.  
  
So he's new. No wonder. "Do I look like a tour guide?", I exclaimed. "Geez! Sorry!  
  
I'm just lost!", he said. "Well I don't care", I said as I continued walking. Why is  
  
he still following me? It's annoying. "Leave me alone!", I said irritably. "Not until  
  
you tell me where the lab is", he said with a smirk. "I'm warning you, stop  
  
bothering me!", I said in a warning tone. "Oh yeah? What could you do?", he  
  
dared. "What do you mean? Aren't you afraid I'm gonna curse you?", I said  
  
sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I be? You can't even hurt a fly", he  
  
laughed. Argh! He makes mt blood boil! "Wanna try?", I said angrily."Come on.  
  
Just point!", he demanded. "You'll owe me", I told him. "I don't mind", he replied. I  
  
pointed to the direction of the lab. "Thanks. So tell me, what's your name?", he  
  
asked, still not heading towards the lab. "What is wrong with you?! Leave me  
  
alone!", I said, pushing him. His head hit the locker. "Don't bother me again!", I  
  
said as I walked away. He had a shocked expression in his face. Why? Did he  
  
think I'm too weak to push a guy like him? I maybe sick, I may faint but I can still  
  
protect myself. That's all I need to do to survive this world. "Are you okay?", a girl  
  
said. "Yeah. It's just a little push", the boy answered. What did he mean by just a  
  
little push? I could have sworn he hit his head hard. "I warned you! But you  
  
wouldn't listen. That girl's weird and dangerous! No one around here dares to go  
  
near her", another hissed. I guess he learned his lesson never care for someone.  
  
After school, there he was again. "So what's your name?", he asked. "Who  
  
cares?", I said, ignoring him. "I do", he said, following me. "Why do you keep on  
  
bothering me?", I asked him, looking up into his eyes for the first time. There  
  
wass something in his eyes, like warmth, that made me feel so sorry for myself  
  
again so suddenly. "I need your help", he replied. "My help? Hello? What for? And  
  
why me? There are other people there. Who can help you more than I can", I  
  
shouted. He was looking into my eyes too. His gaze was so weird. Why is he  
  
smiling as he looks at me? "Tell me the truth..", I said. "I need your help. Really",  
  
he said sincerely. "Right. On what then?", I said. I know he couldn't answer that.  
  
but to my surprise, he did. "I'm in love", he replied. "huh?", I exclaimed. What is  
  
this? Some kind of a sick joke? "I'm going home", I said, starting to walk  
  
again. "Oh come on, Jung Ji Hyun. Don't walk away", he said. I stopped from my  
  
tracks. "How'd you know my name?", I asked, not turning my head. "Oh, of  
  
course I knew that. Why wouldn't I know that when everyone on campus knows  
  
it", he bluffed. "What do you want?", I said, irritated. "You", he answered. "You're  
  
sick", I replied. "so what? And besides, it's only you who says so, I'm practically  
  
normal", he bragged. "Are you saying I'm not normal?", I said, finally turning to  
  
look at him. "You're lucky I don't know your name or else I could have cursed it a  
  
million times now.", I threatened. "The name's Shin Hyesung. I don't care if you  
  
curse it. I know for a fact that you don't know how to", he said confidently. "You're  
  
getting on my nerves! I'm leaving", I said, walking away. Love, yeah right. Can't  
  
he see the reality? Love is not true. It's just a game people play. There are  
  
winners and losers. At least if you don't join the game, then you won't be a loser.  
  
I finally reached my favorite hang-out. It's the edge of the cliff just a few miles  
  
from town. I always ride my bike going here. Then I would sit on the edge. I t  
  
helps me think. It soothes me. "Aren't you afraid of falling?", Hyesung's voice  
  
suddenly spoke. I groaned. "Did you have to follow me until here?", I said in an  
  
annoying tone. "Well, for a girl with epilepsy and has a chance to die, why would I  
  
be afraid?", I asked him. "Ha. Nice one. So, are you gonna help me?", he asked. I  
  
turned to look at him. There behind me, he stood with his hands on his pockets.  
  
He was still in his uniform. "I'm not interested in love. I never will be.", I  
  
replied. "And why is that?", he asked. "Do you have to ask a lot of questions?", I  
  
commented. "Come on. Answer it. Can't you see we're bonding? It's time you  
  
found some friends.", he said. Friends, right. Like I need them. "I don't need  
  
friends. In this world, there are no real friends. You know what they are? They're  
  
backstabbing b*tches who have nothing else to do but ruin their friend's life  
  
behind their backs", I told him. "Is that what happened to you?", he asked. "What  
  
do you care? You're nothing to me", I replied. I stood up and when I did, I started  
  
to lose balance. Whoa! I'm gonna fall~ this is it, I'm gonna die. I slipped off the  
  
cliff. I closed my eyes. I'm afraid of heights. But at least I'll finally die. I closed  
  
my eyes, hoping not to feel anything other than death itself. Wait a minute,  
  
someone's holding my hand. I slowly opened my eyes. "Hyesung!", I said,  
  
surprised. He pulled me up. "I told you it's dangerous", he said knowingly. When I  
  
got back to the top, I let go of his grip and sat myself on the grassy field. "Don't  
  
think because you saved me, I'll owe my life to you", I warned. "The least you  
  
could do is help me.", he replied. "Why? I don't know how to love. Look for some  
  
other girl", I answered. "I don't need to. I already found her", he said, sitting  
  
beside me. "No, you haven't. the girl you found is definitely not the one for you", I  
  
told him. "How sure are you?", he asked. "Because I can't love", I answered. He  
  
laughed so hard. "What?", I asked him. "I'm gonna tell you a secret", he said, still  
  
out of breath from all the laughing he made. This guy's really weird. And I thought  
  
I was the weird one. He's so crazy. "No, I'd rather not hear it. If I do, you might  
  
think we're friends. The farther from you the better", I told him. "Silly! I'm not  
  
talking about you!", he said, laughing again. I rolled my eyes. I don't understand  
  
him. "I'm not in love with you!", he said, catching his breath. what?!? Here I was  
  
thinking it was me he's fallen in love and all the while it was someone  
  
different. "Why you! How dare you trick me?! Don't you have anything else to do  
  
than rub it in my face that all girls are beautiful except me?!", I said angrily. "No,  
  
that wasn't my purpose. Besides, you're beautiful too. If Kw~", he cut off. "I  
  
meant, if only someone weren't in love with you, I'd go for you but he'd be mad",  
  
he said, turning serious. "Then why the heck are you with me? And who's kidding  
  
you?", I said. Now it was my turn to laugh. "I told you. I need your help in winning  
  
Kim Hee Sun's heart. And the person is a secret. He's the only one who can reveal  
  
himself to you", he answered smoothly. "Why do you need my help?! I don't know  
  
the first thing about the human heart. Don't you listen to the crowd?", I  
  
reasoned. "Because I heard from someone who've watched every single hour  
  
since he first met you about how you are. I know the story, Ji Hyun. At first I  
  
thought it was just a made-up story. I couldn't believe people could be so cruel to  
  
such a nice girl. How could they think a person could change because of a  
  
disorder? Because the person I'm talking about, he didn't believe. I asked him to  
  
help me but he said to ask you", he explained. "What is he, a spy or something?",  
  
I blurted out. "More or less, yes. He always watches you", he replied. "Well, I'll  
  
agree but you have to pay me", I said. "How much?", he asked. "10 bucks a  
  
week", I decided. "So, do we have a deal?", I asked him, smiling for the first  
  
time. "Yeah", he said, looking at me. "I still think you're pretty", he  
  
exclaimed. "Well, I don't", I said, frowning. "Why'd you frown?", he couldn't help  
  
asking. "You don't give a damn. You're still not a friend to me, just on the  
  
contrary", I told him. "Yeah. At least I'm not a backstabber", he teased. I  
  
laughed. "You laugh nice", he said. "right.", I said, not believing. Finally, I stood  
  
up. "See you around then, Hyesung", I muttered. A spy, huh? Really? Who would  
  
spy on me? Must be one hell of a psycho. Beautiful? Pretty? Yes, I was. But now  
  
I'm not. He's just kidding. Kim Hee Sun. Isn't she the girl everyone loves? The girl  
  
who replaced the past Jung Ji Hyun. The perfect girl. There's only one big  
  
problem. I agreed on something I have no idea of doing. How could my cold heart  
  
be filled with warmth again? How could I help him? Sheesh, I have no idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2.. =) Reminder: its not mine.. =)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Where were you? we were so worried about you!", my mother said. "Oh, cut the stupid  
  
crap out! like you care", I muttered. I just got home after thinking about things and this  
  
is what I come home to. Why are they even home? Shouldn't they be around the world,  
  
working their butts off? "How dare you say that! Don't you appreciate everything we do  
  
for you?", she shouted. There she goes again. Everytime she's home she always starts  
  
with this. "Why are you guys here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in the office,  
  
signing stacks of papers and sending in money?", I said sarcastically. "This is no  
  
laughing matter, young lady! We came for you!", her voice echoed through the hall.  
  
"Right...What's so important, oh wait, did you start a new business here?", I said,  
  
laughing. "Oh please, Ji Hyun, just listen to your mom", father said, rubbing his  
  
forehead. I shut up. I knew they had enough. "The results from the tests you've had  
  
were sent to our office. The doctor called us. It seems the seizures getting worser. And  
  
the doctor said that....that....", she couldn't continue. The seizure's getting worser....I  
  
knew what it meant. I knew why she couldn't continue. I'm dying....so this is the feeling  
  
of hearing those words. I felt like I needed to know how long do I still got. "How long  
  
do I still have?", I asked them. "No, it's not that", mother answered. Father just shook  
  
his head. "Don't fool with me! I'm not dumb! When, I mean, how long?", I said, a  
  
lump forming in my throat. "Three to four years", my father finally said. "Oh", I  
  
mumbled, slumping down on the couch. "We really think it's best if you go with us to  
  
Japan", mother said, after a moment of silence. "No, I can't even stand an hour with you  
  
and you're asking me to spend what's left of my life with you? No way", I replied. "But  
  
we~", mother started but father interrupted. "Let her do what she wants, dear", he told  
  
my mother. "Yeah. It's too late for you guys to become parents. You should have done  
  
that before", I sneered. I could see mother's face turning red. I smirked. "If there's  
  
nothing more you'd like to say, I'm going to my room", I requested. They nodded so I  
  
headed to my room and laid on my bed. Three to four years. It seems so long and yet so  
  
short. I'm finally getting my wish. I'm gonna die. I should be happy. It's just the  
  
shock, I suppose. I've decided, I'm gonna be happy for this. And I'm not gonna cry. I  
  
won't feel sorry. My tears have dried along with my heart. And yet, I'm starting to  
  
cry....Damn my life. I hate it. I hate the world. And I hate myself. First, it took away  
  
my perfection. Then it took away my hopes and dreams. And now, it'll take away my  
  
life. I hate it. I drifted off to sleep. And after for what seemed like only a few minutes,  
  
I woke up in a jolt. The rays of the sun heated my skin. Morning again. School. I got  
  
up and got dressed. Just as I was walking out the front door, mother stopped me. "Aren't  
  
you going to eat?", she asked. I know she's just concerned but can't she drop it? She's  
  
too late. "No, thanks", I replied. I walked out and walked to the school. The school was  
  
just a few blocks away from our house. "So, what should I do, teacher?", said Hyesung,  
  
walking up to me. "Leave me alone, I quit", I said glumly. "What happened?", he asked,  
  
his eyes filled with concern. I looked away from him. I don't wanna see his warm eyes.  
  
I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself and I'd end up breaking down and crying,  
  
feeling sorry for myself. "You don't need to know", I said. "If you don't wanna say it,  
  
I'll go ask Se~", he cut off. "Oops..I meant your spy", he said hurriedly.  
  
Se...Hmmm....Who could that be? "I don't think he knows", I replied. "We'll see", he  
  
answered, walking away. When I got to the locker, there was a paper sticking out of it. I  
  
picked it up and opened it. "You're wrong. I know about it. I'm sorry for you", the  
  
paper said. Sh*t! is this some kind of a sick joke?! It's not funny! I looked around. It's hard to tell who wrote it and of course that person is good in these things if he were truly  
  
spying on me for years. How could he know? It's just impossible. Yesterday, did  
  
someone follow me? Think. Think hard. I remember seeing Kwon Se eun but could it  
  
be? Nah! Se eun? My spy? Huh! Dream on. He has a choice of any girl in school  
  
because of his looks and charm. Why would he like me? Again, I'm feeling sorry for  
  
myself. I've got to stop this. I swore to myself that I won't feel sorry so I won't. but it  
  
makes sense...last time, when Hyesung's tongue slipped, he accidentally said "Kw~" and  
  
the next, he said "Se~"...Is he intentionally giving me hints? Why can't this spy just  
  
show himself? If he knows so much about me, why can't he even show up? That's what  
  
I want him to do. I looked at the paper once more then boom! Someone bumped into me  
  
and I fell on the floor. "Damn you! Why can't you watch where you're going?!", I  
  
shouted as I looked up to see who it was. Standing in front of me, someone who was tall  
  
and laughing at me was Kwon Se eun. "Haha! You look funny, sitting on the floor!", he  
  
laughed. I felt my face turn red. Why you....I stood up and pushed him back. "You're  
  
laughing at me?! How could you, after you bumped me?!", I shouted. He smirked. "It's  
  
not my fault you're so engrossed on reading your love letter", he teased. Grrr...I hate  
  
him! He's acting cool just to impress girls. "Well, it's not my fault someone is too blind  
  
to see someone standing!", I shouted. I glared at him. "Who would want to see a witch  
  
anyway?", he answered back. "You...you...", I said, I couldn't continue. "What? Can't  
  
come back with a comeback?", he bluffed. I unconsciously raised my hand and slapped  
  
his face. His face was full of shock. "Why? Didn't think a sickling could slap a face?!",  
  
I said sarcastically then walked in the classroom. French class. Boring. Why do we  
  
even have this class? Se eun can't possibly be the spy. He's not the one. The spy is  
  
someone sensitive. Se eun is a jerk with a capital J. Why did I even think it was him?  
  
Well, I taught him a lesson. Never mess with me. Ring! Finally! My life saver.  
  
Everyone piled out of the classroom, leaving me and jut a few girls behind. As I packed  
  
my things, I could feel them glaring at me. What's their problem? Who cares?! I headed  
  
for the door but they blocked it. "We saw what you did to Se eun, you jerk!", one of  
  
them aid. I don't even know them. "Well, it serves him right", I said proudly. "Now  
  
excuse me, I'm going", I told them. "No you're not going anywhere", one of them said.  
  
There were about five of them. One was tall, one was in a ponytail, one was pretty, the  
  
one who was blocking the door looked very sophisticated and the one who spoke awhile  
  
ago. "What do you guys want?", I said, irritated. "This is for Se eun!", the one in a  
  
ponytail said, spilling water from a jug on my head. My eyes widened. I glared at her.  
  
"There it is again. Her eyes. Sharp as daggers", the pretty one said. "You witch!", the  
  
tall one exclaimed. "Is that all you got?", I asked them calmly. "Of course not", they  
  
answered in unison as they grabbed me. "Don't you dare touch me!", I threatened,  
  
attempting to escape their hold. I couldn't. Four girls against one. The other one went  
  
out and finally came back. "Se eun's coming!", she squealed. "Oh please", I muttered.  
  
"What's going on here?", Se eun asked when he got here. "We caught the girl who  
  
slapped you", the girls answered together. Sh*t! I'm doomed. Both my arms are held by  
  
the girls and Se eun is in front. "Hit her", they said excitedly. He smiled. A  
  
mischievous one and raised his arm. He's gonna hit me. I closed my eyes. I waited for  
  
the pressure that I would be feeling but I couldn't feel it. I gently opened my eyes. His  
  
arm was on one of the girls. "Let her go", he spoke. Huh? This is weird. Even the girls  
  
were surprised. "What?!", they asked as if they couldn't believe it. "I said let her go!",  
  
he repeated, rising his voice. The girls let go of me. "Now go!", he shouted at them,  
  
pulling them out the door. They scampered like dogs scolded by their master. It was so  
  
funny. I couldn't stop myself from laughing so I burst out laughing, forgetting that I'm  
  
soaking wet. "You're laughing even though you're soakingwet? You're really weird",  
  
he told me. "Oh yeah, I forgot", I suddenly remembered. We both laughed so hard.  
  
When I stopped laughing to catch my breath, Se eun handed me a towel. I took it and  
  
wiped my hair. "Why'd you help me even though I messed with you?", I demanded. "I  
  
like helping witches", he teased. "Why you...", I muttered. "Hey, I helped you,  
  
remember?", he bragged. "So what?", I asked him. "You owe me one", he said. "And  
  
so?", I asked him to continue. "You have to be my slave", he joked. "Dream on", I  
  
replied. He laughed. "Seriously, I want to walk you home", he said, turning serious. I  
  
didn't answer, but I ended up with him beside me as I walked home. Maybe I am weird. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Thank goodness my parents left for Japan early this morning. I got the whole house to  
  
myself. I've got to think. What is happening to me? Did I just let my enemy walk me  
  
home? The walk home was silent and nothing happened. But my pride...No. I must  
  
control myself. But could he be the spy? It's unbelievable if he really is. But why am I  
  
finding the spy? Am I actually looking for love? Ha! Right! Like I could love! My  
  
heart is filled with coldness. No warmth can melt it. But still, I don't know why I'm  
  
looking for the spy. Is it really because of hunger of love? Ring! Ring! Oh damn! The  
  
phone's ringing! I ran out of my room, all the way to the front hall, where the phone was.  
  
I answered it, still breathless. "Hello?", I said in an annoyed tone. "Come on, Ji Hyun.  
  
Help me. I'll raise the price", Hyesung pleaded on the line. "Hyesung?! How the did  
  
you get this number?", I asked him. "From him", he replied. I groaned. He does know a  
  
lot about me. "But he wouldn't tell me what happened yesterday", he followed. "He said  
  
the right thing. If he told you, I would have to kill you", I joked. "Haha! Anyway,  
  
please help me", he begged. "In one condition", I said. "What? I'll do anything!", he  
  
exclaimed. He's so weird. What if I ask him to jump over a cliff, would he do it? "I  
  
want you to....slap Kim Hee Sun in her face!", I laughed. "Hey! That's impossible!  
  
Come on, I'm serious!", he whined. Geez, he's such a sore head! "Fine. If Mr. Spy  
  
comes up to me, I'll help you. But if not, I won't. plus, I still want the 10 bucks per  
  
week.", I told him. "You're lucky I love Hee Sun so much to go through all these you're  
  
putting me through.", he bragged. "Well, I'm not forcing you to", I reasoned. "This is  
  
blackmail!", he complained. I didn't say anything. I'm thinking, does the spy know,  
  
whoever he is, that I just used his pawn? This is really getting weird and freaky. This  
  
spy thing, I mean. "Hello?? Earth to Ji Hyun!", Hyesung interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"What?!?", I shouted back. "I said, why do you want to know who's the spy?", he  
  
repeated. "Oh well, I have my own reasons and that shouldn't concern you", I answered.  
  
"I think I sense love", he teased. "Ha! Love? Is there such a thing?! It's just a game", I  
  
retorted. "Whatever you say. But if it strucks you, don't say I didn't tell you!", he  
  
replied. "If ever that happens, I'll kill you first!", I told him. "Sure, sure", he said, not  
  
believing. "Well, goodbye then", he finally said, hanging up. I went back to my room.  
  
There was a rustling noise outside the window. I quickly opened the window. Could it  
  
be thieves? I looked outside. No one was there. I guess it was just the branches of trees  
  
brushing against the glass window. I closed it again. Ding dong! The doorbell?! Great.  
  
I'm going down again. Weird though. No one is supposed to come tonight. At least I  
  
don't expect someone. "Who is it?", I spoke in the intercom. No one answered. I  
  
opened the door, expecting someone standing but no one was there. Wait 'til I find out  
  
who's playing a prank on me. I looked around again and under the tree, a shadowy figure  
  
stood. He or whatever it is was tall. I slowly crept out of the house and towards the  
  
figure. "Hey! Who are you? Stop fooling around!", I shouted when he moved. He ran  
  
towards the street. He's the spy! I'm sure of it. I ran after him. "Wait!", I shouted. He  
  
passed through the street light then finally he was gone. Damn! I didn't catch him. But I  
  
remember some of his features I saw when he passed the street lamp. His back was on  
  
me but I had a good look at it. He was definitely not Se eun. I knew it. The spy had  
  
brown hair. Se eun had a darker shade. I guess I was wrong. I walked inside the house  
  
again and before I could close the door, I noticed a note on the floor. I picked up the note  
  
and opened it. The same handwriting as the one in my locker yesterday. "Food for  
  
thought, Ji Hyun. I'm not Se eun. You've mistaken me from him", the note said. This is  
  
really freaky. If the spy's been at me for years now, then why is it only now that I  
  
noticed? Was I so stupid to realize that someone's been following me all this years?  
  
That doesn't seem possible. So, anyway, it's not Se eun. Definitely not Hyesung. Who  
  
else is on my list? Uh-oh. I don't have a list. Does this mean I have to start from  
  
nothing? Well, I can do it. But I'm not doing it to find love. That's right. I'm doing it  
  
to stop this freakiness. It's really scary. Weird. Now, all I have to do is find someone's  
  
back who has light brown hair and a tall built. That's easy. There are, what, like  
  
thousands of guys in school. And I'm not even sure he's in the same school as me.  
  
Great. Now I'm beginning to feel hopeless. It's gonna take me years. And that's  
  
something I don't want. I think I'll just sleep this off. I went to my room and slept.  
  
Beep! What?!? It's morning already?!? I thought I just laid down. But it's already  
  
morning. The sunlight is shining through the window. I yawned. Days are so fast now.  
  
Before I know it, I'm dying. A lump formed in my throat. Why did dying suddenly  
  
make me feel uneasy? Ever since I found out I was sick, I knew I'll be dying. I was  
  
never afraid. Even when I almost fell off the cliff, I wasn't scared. But now it makes me  
  
shiver. It's all I've been asking for and now I've finally gotten my wish. This feeling is  
  
so weird. I pushed it out of my mind and headed for school. "Miss Ji Hyun", our maid  
  
called. Or should I say nurse. "What?", I said in an irritated voice. "Your medicine",  
  
she answered. Since when did I have to take medications? Oh well, might as well take  
  
it. I went to school after that. and sure enough, I saw a guy with the same shade of  
  
brown hair and had the same built as the guy last night. That's him; I'm sure, looking at  
  
him with his back facing me. I approached him and tapped his shoulder. And facing me  
  
with an irritated expression was Kim Do Wan, the bully of the school. Sh*t! I have no  
  
idea what to say! Umm...I better think quick. He looked at me; his eyes softened a little  
  
but his voice still sounded tough. "What do you want, witch?", he asked. Um...I know!  
  
"I wanna ...uh...borrow your notebook!", I exclaimed. He looked at me with a weird  
  
expression. "My notebook?", he asked as if telling me that I was asking for his address.  
  
"Yeah, that's right", I replied. "Here", he said, handing it to me. I looked inside and  
  
there it is! The handwriting! It's Kim Do Wan! He's the spy! I looked up from the  
  
notebook towards where he was before but he was not there or anywhere else. Damn! At  
  
least I found him. The spy. But he was really someone I didn't expect. I sat on my usual  
  
desk. My whole life is getting weirder and weirder every minute. I rested my head on  
  
my table. And someone pulled my hair. Ouch! She pulled my head up. The first thing I  
  
saw were the girls from yesterday. I glared at them. "Who gave you the right to pull my  
  
hair?", I said calmly. "You're lucky about yesterday. I bet you hypnotized him!", they  
  
spoke. Ha! Hypnotize?! Nice! Haha! I laughed. "What are you laughing at?", they  
  
asked. "Let's just go. She's so weird. She might curse us", the other one said. They  
  
walked away. "Bye bye", I said, faking a smile. After school, just as I was walking  
  
towards the gate, I saw there were too many people. I decided to go through the back  
  
gate. No one goes there anyway. So I did. I was nearing the gate when I heard someone  
  
being punched. I ran out quickly, only to find Hyesung on the floor, blood dripping from  
  
his lips and Se eun glaring at him. I don't know what happened but Hyesung's hurt. He  
  
helped me before so I should help him. "You!", I shouted suddenly. I didn't even know  
  
what I was doing. My legs moved and before I knew it, I punched him in his face.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt Hyesung again! If you ever beat him up again, I'll blow your head  
  
off!", I threatened him with the most confident voice I could master. I glared at him and  
  
once again, he was surprised. Why do people have to act surprise when I do these  
  
things? I came to Hyesung and sat down on the floor beside him. He smiled weakly.  
  
"You helped me! I knew it! You treat me as a friend, don't you?", he teased. I laughed.  
  
"I helped you because I felt sorry for you. You're not my friend", I shot back. "Haha! I  
  
could have protected myself, you know!", he argued. "Right! That's why you stumbled  
  
on the floor. Because you can handle it", I bluffed. "At least I found out that you treat  
  
me as a friend", he said. And suddenly, everything around me swirled. My head hurts.  
  
Am I having a seizure? I massaged my temples. "Ji Hyun, are you okay?", Hyesung  
  
asked concernly. "Yeah, of course I am. You're the one who's hurt", I said, but it came  
  
out as a whisper. I feel like I'm being drained of my energy. "Ji Hyun? Are you sure?",  
  
Hyesung asked again. I used up all my strength in nodding. Suddenly the sounds around  
  
me began to fade. I could hear faint footsteps coming near me but fading, what's  
  
happening to me? The pain in my head, it's throbbing. My vision is getting very blurry.  
  
"Ji Hyun! Ji Hyun!", the voice still I could hear a little. But finally, I didn't hear them. I  
  
couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything either. Suddenly, I was in nowhere. 


End file.
